What is she?
by DestinedKeyHolder
Summary: William Blakewood of the LA Institute is on a mission one day when he comes across a peculiar girl. She seems to be special.. But what's so special about her?


"Uriel,"

A swing of his blade and ash filled the air. Ichor (demon blood), the color of night itself, stained the brick wall of which the demon was juxtaposed.

Closer.

Sprinting down the dark alley, he reached the end. However, this didn't stop him. Whipping out a silver device, looking somewhat like an enlarged twig, he took no time putting it to the wall. As he gracefully dragged it along the brick surface, it left behind a black mark, as if he were burning this symbol into the wall. When he had finished, the mark was in pristine condition. Stepping back in one swift movement, the mark glowed gold. Then, the wall exploded before his eyes.

Closer yet.

Emerging from the rubble and smoke, he was greeted by demons. Note the plurality. No less than ten demons stood before him, all looking equally grotesque. Each looked generally similar. Dead white with scaled skin, a black hole for a mouth. Bulging toad-like eyes, and arms that end in tentacles where the hands should be. They were roughly the same height as him, 6'1.

"Raum demons.. Lovely."

Knowing that these are extremely fast, the boy stopped. His light blue eyes shone in the dark of night as he held his seraph blade at his side. Pulling another from his belt, he called upon it.

"Malik,"

The blade flared to life in his left hand, Uriel already in his right. Sparing no time, the demons ran at him with incredible speed. However, the boy was faster. As one leapt at him, he sidestepped, his golden hair flowing through the crisp night air, and brought up a blade, slicing clean through it. Ash once more filled the air, and pitch black ichor covered his blade. Turning to look at another, he threw Malik, watching the dagger sink into the demon's neck. It turned to ash, and Will dashed forward, catching the seraph blade before it could hit the ground. Standing with demons before him and his destination behind him, he came to a realization.

"I don't have time for this.."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got somewhere to be. Perhaps later over some tea." He said smirking, and then turned and sprinted forward towards a large, dark building. A large river reached all around it. The boy ran across the bridge connecting the two land masses, quickly pivoting on his feet. Pulling out his stele (the silver twig device from before), he quickly wrote the same mark on the bridge as he did on the wall.

"Boom,"

As the Raum demons came running across, the mark went off, destroying the bridge. They were sent plummeting into the stream below. Turning back around, he opened the doors to the building, and cautiously proceeded.

"Ah, William Blakewood. How nice of you to visit! I must say, though, it's rather unexpected." Came a voice as if from nowhere.

"Cut the crap and tell me where they are," Will said, a seraph blade ready.

"Who?" Asked the voice, false curiosity seeping from his words.

"We know you have them. Mundanes. You're trafficking them, using them as your lab rats.. that isn't right!" Will exclaimed, now running through the halls of the huge building.

"And why should you care? You're a shadowhunter! The great angel Raziel's chosen race! Mundanes are nothing compared to you, and the Clave obviously thinks the same." Rang the voice, loud as ever.

"You sicken me.." He said, bursting through a door. Nothing. Then another. Nothing still.

"You'll have no luck that way," It chimed, a hardy laugh following.

"I'll damn well try," Will muttered, coming to a locked door at the end of the corridor. Being no ordinary lock, Will had to grab his stele and unlock it with a mark, or rune.

"The legendary race from Idris," it went on, Will ignoring it. He was greeted by an empty room. However, having his special shadowhunter senses, he spotted a door poorly hidden behind rows of bookcases. With a quick push, the door was unveiled and quickly opened. Inside was a simple bed, with a window overlooking the city.

"So, you've found my prize." It said, chuckling. It didn't seem very surprised or angry.

"Is there a peculiar reason you aren't emotionally affected by this? I understand if you're just dazed in awe of my stunning looks," Will said, smirking. He took a few steps closer towards the girl.

"She's of no use to me. She's been cursed. Can't wake up for eternity. Doomed for death. Destined to bite the dust," it went on, naming random terms pertaining to the subject.

"Oh yes, and those mundanes you were speaking of? I have none. She is the only prisoner I have, and she can't even lift a finger. Hell, I don't even know what she is. Mundane? Downworlder? Shadowhunter? She might as well be dead. All I know is she's important. Someone was going to purchase her from me in a fortnight for a hefty sum." It added.

"You're being strangely open about this," Will commented, picking the girl up. However, as he went to touch her, a blinding white light filled the room.

"I have no alignment," it said, but Will payed no attention after that. The room turned pure white, and just the two of them remained. A symbol glowed on her hand, and an unusual black aura hovered over her. The symbol was one he had never seen before. As if by instinct, his hand went to his belt. Grabbing his stele, he wrote the symbol on her hand flawlessly. It wasn't until he was done that he realized what he had done. He had written a rune on someone of unknown origin. That could easily kill her if she weren't a shadowhunter. If she wasn't.. perhaps she was different? The man's voice had said that she was peculiar.

As he watched, the aura shattered as if glass. The pieces disappeared almost instantly. Then, the white disappeared. He was once again in the simple room with the girl.

"Interesting.." the man's voice had said. Will, ignoring it again, picked up the girl, and turned around. Walking out of the room, the voice spoke again.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." It said, in a rather harsh tone. Soon enough, Will was back at the door. Stepping outside, there were no demons.

"Huh." he stated, getting a running start before taking an inhuman leap over the broken bridge. Starting his walk back to the LA Institute, it started to rain.

"Perfect." He muttered, then looking to the girl he was carrying. She was beautiful. Innocent. Pristine.

Then, she opened her eyes.


End file.
